Restricted Section Dalliances
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Hermione is doing her nightly patrols as a Prefect in the Restricted Section of the library, when she comes upon a student out of bed. When a threat emerges, how will she respond? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Blowjob in Restricted Section

**Chapter 1: Blowjob in Restricted Section**

The light from the tip of Hermione Granger's wand illuminated her round, pretty face as she wandered the halls of the Hogwarts library. Patrols in the middle of the night were the hardest part of being a Prefect; even harder were the assigned patrol routes. She and Ron, her good friend and fellow Prefect, had had a huge row about who would patrol where this evening. Hermione had gotten the short end of the stick in patrolling the library... particularly the Restricted Section.

Only a few students (her dear friend Harry Potter being one of them) had dared to brave the Restricted Section under the cover of darkness. Flouting two strict rules at once was particularly daunting, so Hermione did not expect to find anyone hiding among the shelves carrying forbidden texts. Even so, at the entrance to the Restricted Section, she threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself. Harry had graciously agreed to let her and Ron use it for their Prefecting duties, when and where and if they ever needed it. Of course, when the Golden Trio had to go out on their own nightly excursions, the prized possession was kept in Harry's reservation.

Invisible, Hermione stalked down the Restricted Section's corridors... until she spotted a strange light source that was not her own wand.

The glow was emanating from around a corner, and whatever it was, it was brighter and hotter than a wand casting Lumos. Quietly, Hermione rounded the corner and threw off the cloak to reveal herself. "Freeze!"

The boy before her jumped about a foot in the air; it was remarkable that he managed to keep a grip on the lantern he was holding. Though Hermione was pleased to have caught at least one student out of bed - she'd at least have a quota to report to McGonagall in the morning - she still deflated when she saw who it was.

"Neville... what are you doing up?"

That Neville Longbottom, her fellow fifth-year, was up at this hour at all surprised Hermione; he was a kind, studious boy who almost always followed the rules. The exception, of course, had been participating in the DA... but pretty much the whole of Gryffindor House and a smattering of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were doing the same thing, so that transgression didn't mean much.

"I... I'm sorry, Hermione. I have a major research assignment for Professor Sprout, and the book I need is in here, and... you know how closely Madam Pince watches this place during the day."

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Neville, I understand. But why is Professor Sprout making you go through all this trouble?"

Neville shrugged. "She isn't. I just want to go above and beyond for her, and this text will help me do it."

"Just... get it back in here by tomorrow evening, and I bet no one will notice it was gone," Hermione sighed.

"Who's there?" a voice suddenly called.

Hermione wheeled around, her face full of fear. Oh no. Filch! The cantankerous janitor had been prowling these halls at night since she was a first-year, looking to nab out-of-bed students. Never mind that she was a Prefect now, and that was _her_ job - if Filch saw her, he would probably turn her in anyway, same as Neville, "to make himself feel important," as Ron had once theorized. Add the fact that Filch was working with Malfoy and his ilk in the Inquisitorial Squad, and she and Neville would probably be handed over directly to Umbridge.

"Quick!" Hermione hissed. "Under the cloak!" And she threw the Invisibility Cloak over both her and Neville, book, lantern and all.

These days, it was a struggle to fit herself, Ron and Harry under the fabric. But two people was still manageable and comfortable. Neville and Hermione tired to calm their breathing and were just becoming complacent to the stillness when -

"Show yourself!" Filch's snap from a few shelves down made Neville drop the lantern, its breakage plunging them, with the exception of Hermione's wand tip, into darkness. Instinctively, Hermione opened her mouth to scream -

"Mmmmm!" Her sound was cut off as Neville, desperate to keep them quiet, boldly grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione's squeak of confusion was muffled well enough. This was only her second snog with a boy - having locked lips with Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball last year. Concealed under the cloak, out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Ms. Norris the cat rounding the corner, followed by a second lantern and the ugly custodian. Draco Malfoy was right behind them.

"Anyone there, my sweet?" Filch asked of his pet. Silence. Filch could not see anything as he peered into the darkness. Turning around, he barked, "Come, Malfoy!" The group left.

After a few moments, the Invisibility Cloak fell away...

To reveal Hermione's arms draped around Neville's neck, her eyes closed as she kissed him back. The pair of students passionately snogged, with Filch all ready forgotten. Assertively, Hermione leaned into Neville with a sigh as she deepened the kiss, backing him up into a nearby table. Halting, she broke the kiss tenderly, before brazenly dropping to her knees at Neville's feet. Boldly, Hermione proceeded to throw down Neville's trousers, boxers and all, she noted appreciatively. She admired his erect manhood springing free and standing at attention for her.

Licking her lips, Hermione leaned forward and took him in her mouth. She had never tasted a boy's foreskin between her lips before, and found that she liked the taste. Her eyes fluttering shut, she dared to loll her tongue lazily out, licking up to the base of Neville's shaft. Every now and then, her mouth would spring forward, intent on swallowing him whole; she could feel the stalk expanding, hardening in her throat, the reddened tip touching the back of her esophagus, nearly making her gag...

As she gave Neville Longbottom the best (and likely first) blowjob of his life, Hermione did not pay much attention to the man attached to her actions as she worked. The boy had clapped a hand over his mouth, to stifle the startled cries and moans coming from him.

After several minutes, Hermione could feel the muscles in her jaw getting sore. Neville's penis vibrated inside her mouth - she watched his legs tremble - and for the first time, she was not entirely sure what was about to happen. But before she could disengage herself -

Neville's entire body seized and then wilted, as he released himself into Hermione's mouth. A torrent of ejaculated fluid flooded Hermione's gullet and she had no choice but to gulp it all down. Every last drop. When she had had her fill, Hermione extracted herself from Neville's cock with one last, parting lick. She kissed the head of it before tucking him back into his pants. Hermione rose from her knees, prissily dusting herself off, as if nothing untoward had just happened.

That is, until she rose her eyes shyly to Neville's, to reveal that her irises were black with lust.

"I want to _fuck_ you," she growled in a very un-Hermione-like way. "Meet me here tomorrow night for a nice, hot shag?"

Wordlessly, Neville nodded, gazing after Hermione as she glided away, to finish her patrols.


	2. Chapter 2: Shag in Restricted Section

**Chapter 2: Shag in Restricted Section**

The next night, the minute that the Invisibility Cloak sank to the floor, Hermione's arms claimed Neville's neck, her legs claimed his waist, and her mouth claimed his.

The pair heatedly snogged, Hermione quickly prying his lips apart with her mouth so that she could force her tongue down Neville's throat. Neville staggered them both back to a table, which he quickly clambered onto. Moving fast, Hermione pinned her new lover to the hard wood of the tabletop and straddled his waist, her skirt riding high up to reveal her naked bum... which Neville's one hand now began to viciously grope.

Hermione tore at her own clothes, hurriedly undressing herself, before making quick work of Neville's trousers, his necktie, his white button-down shirt. Soon naked, Hermione raised her wand and murmured some Silencing Charms. She would die of mortification if someone heard what they were about to do! Finally, her one hand fished for the Invisibility Cloak; not finding it, she murmured, "Accio!" and summoned it to her. Draping it over her and Neville's bodies, they disappeared from view.

Underneath the cloak, Hermione wriggled over Neville, and with a smile, kissed him deeply. "Hmmm..." Slowly, as she purred in pleasure, she sank her dripping wet core down onto Neville's member, right down to the hilt.

It hurt, but doing the reading that she had, Hermione had expected as much for a woman experiencing her first sexual intercourse. Experimentally, as pleasure began to replace pain, she began to roll her hips, building up a friction that Neville matched in perfect harmony with deeper and deeper thrusts. Soon, Hermione was bouncing up and down on Neville's dick, her breasts jiggling violently, so that Neville audaciously palmed them to keep them still. All the while, Hermione began to moan:

"Mmmmm... Hmmmm... Muhhhh... UHHHHH! HUHHH! OHHHHHH!" Her groans and wails grew louder and louder, but no matter how great her volume, the Silencing Charms concealed it all. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she threw her skull back, her jaw went slack. Her entire body began to shake, as with a cry - "NEVILLE!" she came.

Neville picked up the pace even as Hermione rode her orgasm to completion, grunting at last as he spilled his seed inside of her. He had not worn a condom, but Hermione didn't mind. She was on the Contraception Potion and had cast the Contraception Charm for good measure.

Embracing and snogging each other one last time, Neville and Hermione slipped the Invisibility Cloak off of their entwined bodies. They dismounted the table, redressed, kissed one last time. Then, back under the Cloak and hand-in-hand, they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
